The .00001%
Your Predicament In the grim darkness of the near future, aliens from another dimension, whose form is near incomprehensible, invade man. Nearly conquered by these other dimensional beings, large swathes of the world are lost, transformed into twisted, alien forms, and humanity teeters on the brink. That is, until a special type of weapon is invented, a psychokinetic weapon that allows humans to fight and kill these invaders. There is but one problem: Only one in every hundred thousand people are gifted with the this might to wield these weapons. Only .00001 percent of the population can fight back. Old or young, it does not matter, barely more than four thousand people across the globe possess the power to annihilate these foes. And these weapons they wield makes them gods. Beaten back to whence they came, society begins its slow, eventually reconstruction, but with the constant fear that they will return and that ultimately this small percentage of the population is the only thing standing between them and oblivion. These four thousand individuals of Earth are catapulted to a state of majesty, of nobility, of royalty, as shepherds and defenders. How does a culture that believe so fervently in the concept of independence, of the capacity to protect the self, of self-determination, of self-realization, react to the cold, hard and simple truth? This truth is that there are those born special, and these beings are the only things preventing their total annihilation as a species. The three thousand cannot hide who they are, for they must always be on guard, always armed, for the invaders cut through space and time in seemingly random, incoherent place, emerging out of apparent nothingness. Everyone must be reminded that these four thousand hold the fate of humanity in their tenuous hands, constantly reminding the proud people of their powerlessness. Such is their might that the sad reality is that they are only answerable to themselves. Are they put upon a pedestal, to be worshiped and adored? Are they hated and reviled for the power and prestige they wield by birth alone? Are they to be jealously guarded as the only resource that prevents man from teetering on the brink? Do they know what it means to be human anymore? Do they know how it feels, to be so powerless? Your Guidelines In order to maintain a more enjoyable atmosphere, remember to treat others with respect. You will be treated with respect in return. Remember that you can only control your character (not those of others), unless you have the other person's permission. People are likely to be annoyed if you control their characters without warning, and this includes their Non Playable Characters (NPC's). Not everyone can be part of the .00001 percent, with powers--in fact, only one in ten characters are likely to have the gift, and just to get ten characters basically means this is the 'best' role-play in the whole wide Wiki. People will expect the "skirt" rule to be followed. "Long enough to cover the essentials, short enough to be interesting." In respect to the skirt rule, you do not need to have a huge block of text if your character is doing something that can be described in two or three sentences (For example, your character is in a fight, or in a relatively fast paced conversation.). In both Story and Script role-plays, length can be an issue. Many of us expect several paragraphs, but if you cannot write that much, say so. We won’t think any less of you. If you are able, come on every couple of days and post your bit. Don’t let this role-play die! It is considered polite to notify us when you won't be able or willing to contribute to this role-play for a while. Your Character Sheet Name: Gender: Appearance: Usual Attire: Age: History (optional): Plain or Percent: General Personality: Hidden information (optional):